


Dropped Clothes

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sexy, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn needs to pay more attention to her clothes.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 18





	Dropped Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Set on New Earth.

"I didn't figure you out to be a thong kind of woman."

He emerged from the refresher with a black lace thong dangling from his index finger.

Kathryn's face turned red alert red as she looked with a mortified face.

Chakotay cleared his throat, "I believe these are yours."

She bit her lip as she took it from him. 

Her voice cracked as she said, "I must have dropped them. I didn't realize they didn't make it to the recycler. Sorry. "

Kathryn quickly shuffled off and he called with a tease, "It's very sexy!"

She waved him off behind her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/12/2020.


End file.
